The invention relates generally to two-stroke internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to lubricating systems therefor.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,500; 5,287,833; and 5,297,511.
Attention is also directed to U.S. application Ser. No. 098,418 filed Jul.27, 1993.
Attention is directed to the following foreign patents:
EP 0543423 PA1 EP 0508486 PA1 EP 0555827 PA1 EP 0381162 PA1 JP 0041415 PA1 JP 4272415 PA1 JP 4292512